The Master's Master Plan
by Dysthymia
Summary: The Master has kidnapped the Doctor's infant grandson. While the Doctor searches for Adam, the Master has left Adam in the care of a Zionist soldier taken from her own time! AU.
1. Chapter 1

Leontyne Geisslerin didn't like the Master. He'd been holding the young blonde Zionist for…she didn't know how long. To her, it had been far too long. She had a job to go back in Germany.

The German-French woman turned around as he heard an infant crying.

The Master came into the room and thrust the crying infant into her arms, "Care for the child."

"Why did you take this child away from his mother? Babies need their mothers!"

"Quiet! This is all part of a plan. The Doctor has thwarted my plans one too many times. Now, I've taken something important to him."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because there is nothing you can do to stop me! You don't know who the Doctor is."

"Obviously he'd not a maniac like you are!"

"I saved your life girl! I could kill you for saying that!"

"But would you? Would you kill me over such a trivial little thing?"

The Master didn't answer. He left the room as if he couldn't stand the thought of her challenging him. A girl challenge him?!

The infant would his tiny fists into Leontyne hair and let out an earsplitting cry.

DOCTOR WHO

Inside the TARDIS

The Doctor and Romana heard Cassandra scream as the TARDIS dematerialized from Vivien Fey's time. Both ran into the room to see her looking down at her son's crib.

It was empty. Adam had disappeared.

"He-he's g-gone! S-s-someone took h-him…!"

The Doctor took his distraught daughter into his arms.

Romana reached out to Cassie but hesitated. "Doctor, who would take him?"

"Any one of my enemies would, if they knew anything about Adam and Cassie. I'm going to find out who it is, then I'm going to get my grandson back!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor had sedated Cassandra and left her in Elyse's room. Now, he and Romana were in the Console Room, having just hooked K-9 up to a console.

"I know who it is!' the Doctor suddenly exclaimed.

Romana jumped in surprise, "who do you think took Adam?"

"The Master. I thought I saw him on Earth. Both of us know that Cassandra did not 'lose' Adam somewhere and forget. I know that it's the Master who has him, I just _know_ it!"

DOCTORWHO

Leontyne had found a bottle and formula in a bag the Master had left with her. It had taken her what seemed forever to figure out how to fix the formula. She was now trying to get the screaming infant that had been left with her to take the bottle.

"Come on baby…take the nice bottle..."

The infant only cried louder and turned his head away.

"Oh, what is it you want?" she set the bottle down on a console that the Master had insisted was broken and immediately picked it back up. The monitor had turned on, with a static burst. Desperate, she leaned over to the monitor, "is anyone there?"

At first, it seemed nothing would happen. The Master had insisted that it was broken after all.

She turned away, frustrated. No one was there. No one would ever hear her, she'd never get away from the Master and the baby would never be safe.

Leontyne froze, hearing a man's voice coming from the monitor. The static had gone.

She turned back to the monitor and found that there was a man with dark, curly hair and a woman with long, thick black hair standing next to him. Both were staring back at her, or so it seemed. They were looking at the screaming infant in her arms.

The little baby suddenly stopped crying and looked at the monitor.

"Adam!" the man said excitedly.

Leontyne came closer to the monitor, "are…are you the one that the Master calls the Doctor?"

The man looked to the woman, "I told you." He turned back to face Leontyne, "who are you?"

"Leontyne Geisslerin. I'm a Zionist; the Master took me like he took this baby. You know the Master, don't you?" the Star of David that hung from her neck suddenly felt very heavy.

"Unfortunately, I do. Do you know where the Master is taking you and Adam?"

"No, he doesn't tell me anything unless he thinks I can't stop him."

"Run the bottle's nipple across Adam's cheek to get him to take it."

Leontyne automatically did as the Doctor said. The bottle's nipple slid into Adam's mouth and he began to suckle.

"We're going to have to end the connection before the Master finds out," the Doctor told her.

"How do I turn it off?"

"Red button, bottom left." The Doctor touched something from his end. The screen went blank.

Leontyne managed to press the button without disturbing Adam. The looked down at him, "you're finally going to go home. Even if I have to to get it done…"


	3. Chapter 3

Romana was shocked when the Doctor suddenly hugged her very tightly.

"I knew it was the Master! I knew it! I told you it was him!" 

"I know, but you're hurting my ribs…and this is certainly not the time for whatever it is the girls call it…"

"What does that mean?"

"Something's poking me!"

"Oh…" the Doctor let go of her. "I didn't even notice that…"

"I certainly did!"

"I've known some women who would never have complained about that…" the Doctor whispered.

"What was that?" Romana asked angrily.

"Nothing."

"If you say so."

The Doctor looked at her and she looked back at him. Very quickly, he pulled her against him and kissed her on the mouth.

Romana's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, then it was as if she were lost in the moment. Her eyes fluttered shut as she allowed him to continue. She could feel him against her. It was a strange feeling and she just couldn't stop herself from feeling it. She felt him lift her off her feet in one swift movement. Romana felt his hands move down her back and then to her thighs. He pulled her legs up to his waist, kissing her all the while.

Finally, their lips parted. "Why did you do that…?" Romana asked slowly.

"It felt right…" The Doctor was looking into her eyes.

Romana then started to kiss him and the Doctor's hands slid under her top. She gasped in surprise, briefly ending the kiss.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No…everything's…perfect…" she murmured.

"Hmm...Good…" he started to kiss her again.

Romana moaned, feeling his hands move further along her skin. "Don't you think we should take this somewhere else…?" she murmured before he could kiss her again.

"Whatever you say."

He began to carry her to another area of the TARDIS.


	4. Chapter 4

Leontyne watched the small, sleeping infant. He was too perfect. She'd tucked him into a basket she'd found when he fell asleep. When the Doctor came for him, she'd have to let him go. It was possible she'd never see this perfect little child again. How many children were suffering at home? She couldn't bear to think about it, not while she was around such a perfect thing as this child.

The door to her rooms opened. She had to go with the Master now. She didn't know what it was that he did after putting her under anesthesia, but she hated that she didn't know.

"I'll see you later, little baby…"

DOCTORWHO

It took Romana a few seconds to remember what had happened between her and the Doctor when she woks up. She looked to one side and saw that the Doctor had gotten up. That was what had woke her. He was getting dressed. "Doctor, what-"

"I'm checking on Cassie and Elyse. I'll be back in a few minutes."

He walked out the door only moments later.

Romana laid her head against the pillow for a moment before realizing she could hear music. It was just too loud. That had to be what he was really doing. He was going to turn off the girls' music. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

DOCTORWHO

The Doctor walked into Elyse's bedroom to find both of his daughters were asleep on the bed. He walked to the stereo and turned the music down. He's checked on Tavis first and found that the music hadn't disturbed him at all.

He leaned over to look at Cassandra. The sedative he'd given her was still working. That was good.

Elsye was only half on the bed. He lifted her legs and lowered them onto the bed.

The Doctor picked up a blanket and covered his daughters. He had no idea how long they'd be asleep. It was possible that Cassandra would need another sedative later.

As he started away from the bed, something fell from one of Elyse's hands. He picked it up to put it away. It was eye drops that Cassie had for eye allergies. He looked back at his daughters. Cassie's eyes were red and puffy.

He got closer and saw that her eyes were matted shut. "Oh no, this isn't good. Not good at all." He bent over to look more closely. He was going to have to clean her eyes before he could even treat them.

He went into the bathroom and came back a minute later with a wet washcloth and started to clean her eyes as gently as he could.

Romana walked into the room after a few minutes. She was wearing one of his shirts. "Doctor? I was wondering why you weren't back yet…"

"Cassie's eyes have been matted shut. I'm cleaning them."

Romana walked over and looked down curiously, "is it and infection."

"It's either her allergies or an infection."

"How can she have eye allergies on the TARDIS?"

"There are plants on the TARDIS, Romana. She has allergies to several plants. I'm going to have to get rid of them."

"It looks like her eyes are almost clear."

The Doctor looked at Cassandra's eyes more closely, "I think they're clear enough now." He pointed at Elyse's bedside table, "see that bottle of eye drops? I need them."

Romana went over to the bedside table and picked up the bottle. She started over to the Doctor and froze halfway there, "…did you know that Elyse is pregnant?"

"I know. I knew when we took her with us. Can I have those eye drops now?"

Romana walked over to him and handed him the bottle of eye drops.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam's cries woke Leontyne from a very deep sleep. She knew that the Master had injected something into her, but as usual, she had no idea what he'd done to her.

God, her back hurt like hell. She tried to get up, but fell straight to the floor. She could only feel the intense pain in her back. Her legs wouldn't move. She struggled to get to the crying infant. It was hard, as she was unable to move her legs and had to pull herself forward with her arms. "Don't worry, baby, I'm coming…" She screamed as a wave of pain went through her spine. After a moment, she started to pull herself forward again.

Finally, she reached the baby and took him out of the basket after struggling very hard to roll over and then sit up. As she picked up the baby, a piece of paper was revealed to be sitting under him.

It had one very simple sentence written on it: I know.

She looked around the room and saw that the Master was in the room. He'd obviously been waiting for her to get to Adam and find his message. She looked at him just as coldly as he looked at her.

"You are a traitor!" he shouted at her.

"I'm a rebel. What did you expect?"

"I would have expected you to show a little courtesy to the person who saved your life! If it weren't for me, you'd be dead! The Third Reich was onto your operation. I should have left you to die!"

"You took my cause from me, you monster! Only monsters like you take little babies from their mothers like this!"

"You ought to be grateful, girl! I gave you a new purpose! You wanted something to do, so I gave you something to do!"

"I'm a fighter! Taking care of babies isn't what I do!"

"You just don't understand it! Without me, you would be dead!"

"Maybe I would have been better off that way! At least I would have died for my cause!

DOCTORWHO

The Doctor was listening at every door in the Master's TARDIS. He had to find his grandson. If he could, he'd also free Leontyne Geisslerin from the Master.

Finally, he came to a room that was occupied. He could hear Adam crying while the Master and Leontyne shouted furiously at each other.

"I suppose I'll have to kill you then!" the Master shouted at her.

Quickly, the Doctor threw the door open. "You're not killing anyone!"

The Master moved very quickly, pulling Leontyne up by one arm.

Adam fell from Leontyne's arms. The Doctor moved fast, just barely catching his infant grandson. "Let her go," he ordered the Master.

"No, Doctor. That is something I am not willing to do."

The Doctor noticed Leontyne slowly move her free arms towards a small dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a gun. Obviously, the Master hadn't thought to take it away. She pointed it at her torso.

"I know you won't kill me, but I'll if you don't let them leave here."

Fear flashed through the Master's eyes.

Leontyne continued, "the bullet will go through both of us. If you try to change my position, I'll shoot. Either way I'm dead. I know you don't want that."

The Master seemed to be debating this situation. If he refused to let the Doctor leave with his grandson, she'd pull the trigger. If he tried to throw her to the floor, her death would still happen. This was something he was not going to allow. He didn't save the girl from death to see her die again.

The Master looked directly at the Doctor, "leave."

"I'm not leaving until you let her go," the Doctor stated firmly.

"No, I'm the only thing keeping her alive right now. If I let her go, that gun still goes off. That's what happens when you paralyze a person with snake venom."

"Then let me take her."

"No, she stays with me. This girl owes her entire life to me. She's not leaving until I let her leave."

Before the Doctor could protest again, Leontyne spoke, "just go Doctor. I'll stay with him, only as long as he lets you and the baby go."

The Doctor stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Just go!" Leontyne shouted at him.

The Doctor hesitated, then sighed in resignation. He left the room.

DOCTORWHO

I'm going to be submitting one last chapter to this fic.


	6. Chapter 6

As the Doctor left the room, he heard the Master trying to take the gun from Leontyne. A shot sounded, followed by a cry from Leontyne.

"Fool girl!" the Master shouted.

The Doctor nearly turned back to save her.

"I said go!" Leontyne shouted.

The Doctor left despite the worries in his mind.

DOCTORWHO

Romana stood next to Cassandra. The Doctor had moved Cassandra during the night. Cassandra was now awake, looking around the room, clearly looking for Adam. She had a raging fever. Romana had had quite a time giving her medicine.

Romana was surprise to hear a baby crying. The Doctor hadn't told her that he'd caught up to the Master! She rushed to the door to find the Doctor standing just outside the door.

"Someone wants his mummy," he muttered. He took Adam to Cassie, who was all too happy to take him.

"What about that girl?" Romana asked him.

"I had to leave her. She sacrificed herself so that I could take Adam. She might be dead right now."

"That's too bad. She seemed like such a nice girl."

"She did what she felt she had to do."

Romana looked at the Doctor sadly for a few moments. She kissed him gently.

"What was that for?"

"I thought you needed it."

Author's Note: The fate of Leontyne will be revealed in a future fourth Doctor Fic. I'm going to work on a little Torchwood and submit another fourth Doctor Fic, as I had promised someone I would get to it as soon as I could.


End file.
